Dancing In the Moonlight
by MusicKeeper
Summary: Sometimes, the Doctor is late. He's also somewhat obnoxious and a bit of a loudmouth. But one thing Amy can give her Raggedy Man credit for is this: he knows how to give her a good time.


**A/N: How many people thought I was done shipping Amy and the Doctor? If you thought I was, well, I bet this was a nasty surprise. :) **

"This is your big surprise?" Amy asked, incredulous.

"Oi!" the Doctor replied indignantly. "It's actually quite fun once you get the hang of it."

"But ... it's ballroom dancing, " said Amy, still a trifle confused. "At least now I know why you told me to dress up."

"Oh, Amy, really. Don't be so rude," said the Doctor. "At least try it? And if you don't like it, we'll leave." He gave his companion the sad, pleading puppy dog eyes she could never resist.

Amy did try to resist, but she quickly caved. "All right. One dance, and that's it." She held out a hand. "Just don't do your giraffe move," she giggled. "It's embarrassing, just like your bowtie."

"Oi!" The Doctor glared at the Scot as he adjusted his bowtie. "Bowties are cool!"

"Whatever you say, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned at Amy and took her outstretched hand. A rhumba came on over the sound system just as he led her onto the floor. "Ooh, Amy, you'll like this," he said with a sly grin.

"How can you be so sure - whoa!" Amy broke off her sentence when the Doctor whirled her around, beginning their first dance.

The Doctor was impressed with how quickly Amy picked up his lead. Her fiery hair glowed as she swayed to the beat. The diamond earrings she had chosen to wear sparkled in the light, but nothing in the room glowed brighter than her smile.

Not to mention how exquisite she looked in blue.

When the song ended, the Doctor dipped Amy down and brought her back up. She giggled once she was standing straight again. "Well, Doctor, I guess you were right. That was kind of fun."

"What'd I tell you? I'm always right!" boasted the Doctor proudly.

Amy playfully slapped his arm. "Not always. Remember Williamsburg?"

The Doctor winced. "Oh ... right. Erm, remind me that eighteenth-century Americans are easily offended. And by easily, I mean angry at the smallest mistake. I seem to make a lot of those."

"That could just be you in general, " Amy teased.

"Oi!"

Amy laughed at the Doctor's indignant expression until the next song began to play. Her face immediately brightened. "It's Viva La Vida!" she exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the startled Doctor's hand and pulling him onto the floor. She tried to make him dance until he gently stopped her. "It's a cha-cha, not a rhumba," he explained, taking the lead.

"How do you know all this about dancing?" Amy inquired as the Doctor pulled her forward.

He shrugged in answer. "Well," he said flippantly. "You tend to pick up some things when you travel around the universe."

Amy winked at the Doctor, and they kept dancing.

The Doctor accidentally pushed Amy back a little too forcefully and nearly lost his hold on her. Amy fortunately grabbed his shoulders at the last second, not without a little gasp. The song ended that moment, leaving the Doctor and Amy in this strange embrace.

The next song to play was a samba that the Doctor led with much enthusiasm. Amy found it quite to her liking and encouraged the Doctor to unleash his most spectacular moves on her. Grinning, the Doctor made her spin until she was lightheaded with dizziness. She was almost glad when the song ended, and a little sad too. She had been close to enjoying the wild dance.

The next dance, a foxtrot, was the Doctor's least favorite, but the song, "I'm Gonna Be", was a welcome relief to Amy after the torrent of American music. The dance was quick but smooth and also gave both the participants' feet a rest.

Amy couldn't resist singing along, much to the Doctor's amusement. "But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man that walked a thousand miles just to fall down at your door!" she belted triumphantly in an exaggeration of her normal Scottish, to a few other couples' chagrin.

The Doctor's face lit up when next played a swing. Amy was soon glad to have just gotten a rest in the previous dance when the Doctor spun her across the floor so fast she soon couldn't tell which way was left or right anymore. The Doctor got very annoyed with this, as he repeatedly had to wait a minute or two for Amy to get her bearings before whisking her away again.

Amy was glad that the next dance was a slow waltz. Yes, the Doctor spun her a few times, as he obviously liked to do, but they were slow circles instead of whirlwinds. Amy found herself lost in the music and the Doctor's arm around her waist. She smiled a little, happy with the way the Doctor's idea was turning out. Even if she did feel a bit dizzy.

For a few minutes after that, music did not play, and the couples on the floor mingled. Not the Doctor, though. He instead took Amy's hand and led her to an outside patio. She smiled when he pointed out the full moon to her. "I know how much you like the stars," he told her, gesturing to the stars surrounding the moon.

Amy sighed and lay her head on the Doctor's shoulder. "Thank you for tonight. I had a lovely evening."

The Doctor only smiled down at Amy and squeezed her hand.

Music began to play from inside. The Doctor gallantly bowed and held out his hand to Amy. "May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked.

Giggling, Amy took his hand. "Certainly!"

The two spent the dance outside on the patio, with the moon and stars as their only light. The Doctor kept Amy close to him, to her sheer delight. She closed her eyes and let herself soak up the music, feeling wonderfully, beautifully natural encased in the Doctor's arms, dancing under the moon.

It felt just the way it should be.

She only hoped the Doctor felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a sucker for sappy fluff. :) Also, I take a ballroom dancing class, so that's how I know the various dances and which songs are appropriate for which dances. Yeah, that's how I spend some Friday nights. I go dancing. XD Well, did you like it? Hate it? Or did you want to light it up and watch it burn? Review and let me know! ;)<strong>


End file.
